


【M00】疼痛與寵溺

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Dom Gareth MallorySub James Bond
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory





	【M00】疼痛與寵溺

他赤裸著身子，雙手被綁縛在後，背上以及臀上佈滿了一道道的鞭痕，他不曉得自己身在何處，也許是某個廢墟之內，造成那些傷痕的禍首並不在身旁，看守的僅是幾名對方的手下，每個人都持有手槍，任何一點輕舉妄動都可能勾起一陣煙硝「這實在過於狼狽，還好不用讓您看見這一幕，Sir。」當Bond孤立無援的時候，不禁想起那個人。

Gareth Mallory，Bond的上司，MI6的最高領導人，並且還是他的Dom。

******

在接獲這次任務的最初，辦公桌的另一頭遞來了那份資料，上頭註明了任務相關的必要資訊，以及一張照片，「Derek Wise，佔有倫敦黑幫一席之地，主要以槍枝走私以及涉及毒品交易為主，經消息透漏他剛從義大利回國，資料內有詳細地址，007。」

「我想我就不探究上頭欄位所述＂擁有性虐待喜好＂這幾個字眼，Sir，所以這次的任務內容主要是去竊取他電腦內的交易名冊？難道Q沒辦法直接駭入他的電腦？」Bond翻閱著手中的文件有意無意的抱怨這次任務內容過於無趣。

Mallory最擔心的莫過於Bond自行擅自行動衍生其他不必要的騷動，他的雙指揉捏著眉心，「那份牛皮紙袋內有一枚隨身碟，Q表示對方電腦擁有嚴謹的防護措施需要你將隨身碟插入，他便能在幾分鐘內破解防線進入到對方的電腦內獲取所需資料，記住，剩下來的工作交由後勤處理，你只需要依照指示在得到資訊後撤退。」

「明白了，Sir，我會盡可能別讓他們將槍口對準我。」Bond站起身，拿著裝有任務資訊的牛皮紙袋後逕自離開Mallory的辦公室，在這時他從未想過如此無趣的任務會將他逼到這一步。

這也是Mallory未能事先預知的發展，他的特工在任務中失去了所有聯繫。

******

起先任務就如同他們所預料的同樣順利，Bond在後勤的協助下成功破解所有安全系統闖入了那間位於暗房內的辦公室，直到他將隨身碟插入對方電腦插槽後觸動了緊急防護系統，對方的手下從周圍將007包圍，就算身為MI6最優秀的特工，同時間被好幾名訓練良好的黑幫槍手瞄準也難以脫困。

警報系統響起的瞬間，Mallory透過通訊器聽見Bond小聲的說了，「Sir，抱歉，看來暫時無法聽見您的聲音了。」

「James，James?」不過幾秒鐘的時間他的耳邊僅傳來一陣尖銳刺耳的音頻，通訊器斷線了，對方十分謹慎的將007身上所有追蹤器以及通訊器材破壞，MI6的總部陷入一片寂靜，所有人都沒有料想到，僅能看著螢幕上象徵007位置的紅點消失了。

「006、009協助Q完成這份任務，對方有這次經驗之後肯定會增援防護資訊外洩，我們得找到另外的方式獲得那份文件。」Mallory在失去007之後並沒有喪失理智，就算所有部門內的成員都曉得他與007的關係，他也並沒有表現出任何異樣，僅是精準的下著指示。

「明白了，Sir。」兩名特工以及Q的聲音同時間於耳邊響起，確認任務持續進行之後Mallory關上了通訊，拿下了單邊耳機。

獨自待在辦公室的年長官員將背倚上了辦公椅，嘆了一口氣，就算這不是007第一次失去聯繫，他仍感到內心一陣煩躁感油然而生，但此刻他僅能相信他的特工。

沒有多久，他再次將耳機戴上，接通了與Q的私密線路，「Sir？有新的指示？」年輕的軍需官等待著上級命令，他也同樣擔心著失去聯繫的007，但在沒有指示之下他沒辦法輕舉妄動，等了一會耳邊那低沉的嗓音給了他回應，「Q，想辦法找到007的位置，找到他在第一刻通知我。」

Q淺淺露出微笑，手指在鍵盤上快速移動著，進而調查這次目標Derek Wise的其他據點，Mallory並沒有放棄過他的任何一位特工，同樣的007也不會輕易的放棄自己。

******

距離Bond失蹤已過了一個星期，MI6闖入了幾個Derek的據點，卻沒有任何一絲Bond的消息。

「我知道你們這些特工都受過拷問訓練，不會輕易的透漏，但你的身體似乎也同樣受過一些有趣的開發？」Derek，黑幫的首領將手撫上Bond那帶著鞭痕的身體，不禁藉著昏暗燈光驚嘆著上頭有著熟悉卻已淡去的痕跡。

「......」Bond不發一語的趴伏在一張殘破不堪卻還未倒塌的木桌上，身後再次傳來一陣痛楚，他驚訝的發現自己的下身並沒有因此而起反應，就算他十分清楚自己的內心渴望那份疼痛，但並非來自於他人，僅有那個男人所給予的疼痛才能夠讓他感到興奮。

Derek一心僅想著要如何馴服這匹難以駕馭的狼，卻沒注意到Bond從被帶到這之後就不斷於腦海中模擬著逃脫計畫，終於在今天他被拋向了那個角落，他打從第一刻就等待許久的最佳位置，金髮特工假裝著自己因疲憊而閉上了雙眼，身後被綁縛住的雙手則撿拾起地面上那片破碎的玻璃碎片。

等待那名虐待狂離開之後的幾個小時，那是防守他的人數最為薄弱的時刻，藉著玻璃碎片他花了一點時間割開了那粗糙的繩子。

「喂、對！就是你，我有話想對你們的老大說。」Bond難得的主動開口，一旁被叫喊住的黑幫小弟帶著警戒瞥了他一眼，心想這傢伙赤身裸體也沒有武器，雙手被束縛在後似乎也沒辦法對他造成什麼威脅，他走向了Bond。

其他幾個男人也注意到Bond的騷動，將注意力投射至他的身上，互相交換了幾個眼神，確認之後向他靠近。

「你想說什麼，最好別動什麼歪腦筋，就算我們看得出老大似乎對你特別感興趣，但在這種地方什麼不測都是有可能發生的。」那名黑幫小弟伸手將腰間上的手槍取下，小心翼翼將身子低下聽著Bond的喃喃自語，「說大聲一點，混帳。」當他不耐煩的舉起左邊的拳頭想趁機揍向Bond的同時，握住手槍的右手突然一陣疼痛，迫使他鬆開了手掌。

「我說，感謝你的手槍。」Bond勾起了一抹笑容，搶過了那把手槍快速的於對方腹部射了一發子彈，槍聲一響所有駐守的小弟連忙舉起手槍，卻在來不及反應之間發現自己的手腕已遭到了射擊，紛紛發出哀號，Bond將在場五名小弟打暈之後脫下了一套與他體型相當的西裝為自己穿上，順帶摸走幾個彈夾逃離了廢墟。

他待在昏暗的室內不曉得外頭究竟過了多久，拖著殘破不堪的身體並不適合讓Mallory看見，Bond打消回到上司住所的念頭，找了一間隱密不容易被發現的廉價旅館住了進去，黑幫小弟的錢包似乎也僅能付得起這等價位的住處。

Mallory依然沒有放棄尋找Bond，在Bond逃脫之後的三天內，006以及009完成了任務，取得了黑幫的資料，並且配合將Derek以及他的手下含括那交易名單上的所有客戶一網打盡。

「你所帶走的那名特工去哪了？」Mallory坐在審訊室內質問著黑幫老大，榛綠色的雙眸中不難發現些許怒意，Derek對此毫不在意，帶著從容的笑意，「你就是他的Dom是吧，看來他的身體被你調教得十分順從。」

「你對他做了什麼？」與方才無法同語的質問拋向了對方。

「做了什麼並不重要，很有意思的是，他似乎僅對你有情感以及肉體上的反應。」Derek挑起了眉，雙眼掃過Mallory的反應，就算從外表難以看出什麼，但這名男人確實愣了一下。

「從你的反應不難看出你的確擁有他，雖然我不曉得你是如何馴服那傢伙。」黑幫老大姿態依然不像是被逮捕，就像是在自家的沙發座與Mallory對談似的平靜，「告訴你也無妨，那金髮的傢伙早在你們竊取資料成功的幾天前就打趴我五名手下逃跑了。」

Mallory已得到他想要的資訊，離開審訊室之後他撥了一通電話，「Q，可以停止007的搜索，讓部門的成員們暫時放鬆休息。」

「Sir？您找到007了？」Q拿起了他的馬克杯輕啜了一口伯爵紅茶，並單手鍵入了搜尋終止的指示，原先忙得焦頭爛額的部門成員都停下手邊的工作將注意放在Q的身上，等待他結束通話。

他的上司僅和他說，「007暫且沒有生命危險，雖仍下落不明但看來他自己已脫困。」

所有部門的成員在Q的通訊結束那一瞬間，一同小小的歡呼，慶祝並沒有持續多久，資訊宅便開始著手執行其他的工作內容，所有人卻都像是鬆了一口氣似的放下緊繃。

******

夜色壟罩了倫敦，Mallory回到了公寓，他聽見自己的臥房有著沖洗的水聲，淺勾起的笑意使他不禁發現Bond的回歸對他來說所帶來的意義為何，他收起了自己的笑容，如往常一般脫下了大衣掛在門邊的衣帽架上，走進臥房將辦公包放置於床邊，卸下了西裝外套以及深色帶有白色細條紋的馬甲，靜靜坐在床緣邊等待浴室內的＂不速之客＂沖洗完畢。

Bond在沖洗的過程中隱約聽見門外的動靜，＂今天Mallory似乎比平時早＂他心想，卻突然驚覺自己下意識在逃避見到對方，右手關上了蓮蓬花灑，面對著帶有霧水的鏡面，他以手掌擦去水珠，轉過身注視著鏡中自己背上的傷痕。

也許身上帶著屬於他人的痕跡，本就不應該回到這裡，Mallory與他的距離僅隔著一扇門，卻感覺如此的遙遠，Bond披上了稍早前隨手於對方衣櫥內取得的襯衫，遮掩住那帶有鞭痕的背部，深色的底褲則掩蓋了臀上那不堪的痕跡。

握住門把的右手輕輕顫抖著，Bond不禁嘲笑著自己，任務中不管面對任何危及的場面都不曾感到畏懼，此時此刻卻為此卻步，他明白自己無法佔據自家長官的浴室直到晨曦升起，該面對的事情難以逃避。

最終，他還是拖沓著步伐，伴隨著些許水霧出現在Mallory的眼下。

「你回來了，James。」Mallory坐在床緣僅是抬起了頭注視著他的特工，看似平靜的表情難以明白對方此刻正在思考些什麼。

平時任務歸來之後，Bond也許會向他索取獎勵或者懲罰，但這一次他沒有，金髮特工僅是沉默著，那雙湛藍的雙眸甚至低垂的注視地面不願與Mallory對視，他沒有想到在見到長官之後罪惡感會如此的強烈，也許自己是該先道歉，然而他卻不曉得該從何說起。

難道是該直接承認自己在任務途中失去聯繫的那段時間發生的事?

Bond不曉得Mallory對此會有何反應，憤怒？他無從得知。

「Sir…...」當他終於抬起頭望向床緣邊的男人時，原先想說的話語再次哽在喉頭。

「James，你在試圖隱瞞些什麼。」他此時的語句充滿著肯定而非疑問，Bond愣了一秒，瞪大了雙眼，他知道自己不該對Mallory有所保留，這也是他們建立關係的最初便達成的共識。

「過來。」低沉的嗓音，令人難以抗拒的絕對性，在Bond的內心之中也許抱持著小小的希望，他的長官不要繼續詢問，為此他願意承受所有痛楚。

金髮特工靜靜站在Mallory的面前，「Sir，我回來了。」如此平凡的一句話，卻不曉得在Bond的內心中醞釀了多久，他難以承認自己渴望並且珍惜著這份平凡，這也是Mallory所給予他的，能夠成為這名男人的Sub他為此感到幸運。

Mallory看著反常的特工，想起那時在審訊室與Derek的對談，他知道自己的特工內心的糾結來自於何，也明白平時總是赤裸身軀走出淋浴間用盡心力勾引他的Bond穿上衣服的原因，身為Dom的他，思考自己能為對方做些什麼。

「你知道我很喜歡那件襯衫。」Mallory打破了沉默，Bond身上的那件襯衫就如同特工虹膜的色調一般，清澈的藍。

Bond愣了一下，「抱歉，Sir，我想您應該不介意我穿著它？」

「我更介意的是你想藉由它所掩蓋的身軀，James，把衣服脫下來。」Mallory注意到對方的不情願，Bond解開扣子的手些許顫動著，那些細微的動作並沒有逃過他的眼睛，他知道此刻若非自己的命令，Bond是不會坦然。

當Bond將襯衫脫去，映入Mallory眼簾的是那佈滿鞭痕的背部，Derek對他的特工做了些什麼，他內心早有底，但實際見到依然勾起了他的不悅。

Mallory壓下內心緩緩而升的妒火，手掌拍響了自己的大腿，這代表著什麼，Bond清楚明白著。

這樣也好，他的Dom為此懲罰他也許內心那股罪惡感能夠得到舒緩，Mallory果然因為他身上帶有他人的痕跡而生氣，這股怒火正應該發洩在他的身上。

「趴上來。」對於遲遲還未準備好的特工，Mallory再次下了命令。

Bond裸著上身，腹部貼上了對方的大腿，包裹著深色底褲的臀部微微噘起，心甘情願的面對即將到來的痛楚，只要是Mallory所給予的，那就足夠了，他並不奢求自己能獲得其他獎勵，現在的他只配擁有痛苦。

當全身唯一的遮蔽物被那修長的手指勾下，臀上的傷痕並不比背上好到哪裡，同樣的痕跡，出自於同一人的手，而那人並不是Mallory。

他等待著遲遲還未到來的拍打，感受著Mallory的指腹溫柔的撫過他的背部，經過尾椎來到臀瓣，接著是溫熱的手掌撫過他的身軀，被觸碰到的傷口仍微微刺痛著，不禁使他縮瑟著身子，但那份溫暖的觸感卻讓他忍不住一陣鼻酸。

「我知道你經歷了什麼，而你在我面前並不需要隱瞞。」Mallory一邊輕柔撫摸著他，一邊說著，「那傢伙在你身上所造成的痕跡確實讓我感到不快，但我並沒有理由將這一切歸咎於你，James。」

「Sir，您今天不打算懲罰我？」Bond詢問著。

「並不只有懲罰才是維持我們關係的一切，而是信任以及坦白。」Mallory的手離開了那些傷口，來到了那燦金色的髮絲，順著撫過。

兩人之間並未有過多的對話，Bond感受著Mallory的溫度，清楚明白自己是安全的，他緩緩瞇起了雙眼，這也許是這幾天來他第一次如此安穩平靜的入睡。

*****

他清醒在Mallory的床舖上，枕邊的男人似乎還在熟睡，看著對方略為凌亂的髮絲以及平靜的面容，這是屬於Bond的小樂趣，對於其他人僅能見到不苟言笑的長官，而這一面的長官則被他所擁有。

想起昨晚的情景，Mallory的手在他身上游移的觸感隱約還在，身體不禁熱燙著，出乎意料之外，他的Dom並沒有懲罰他，而是給了他安撫，傷口仍未完全癒合帶來的刺痛感使他不斷回想起Derek所對他做的一切。

那並沒有那麼容易忘卻。

此刻能夠讓他獲得救贖的除了Mallory以外他想不到第二人，Bond內心仍渴望著他的Dom能夠將那些痕跡覆蓋。

******

「Sir，您昨晚說過，對於我身上帶有他人的痕跡您感到不悅，那為何不讓它掩蓋在您帶給我的傷痕下呢？」當兩人用過餐後，Mallory拿著書本坐在沙發上閱讀，Bond在他身旁詢問著。

年長男人取下了鼻樑上的眼鏡，手中的書本則倒至一邊的矮桌，那對榛綠色的雙眼望向身邊的特工，「你現在的身體狀況並不適合。」

「您不試試看又怎麼會知道呢？」Bond挑釁著他的Dom，為的只是惹火對方。

Mallory淺淺笑了，身為一名Dom他當然曉得他的Sub腦中在盤算些什麼，「James，你以為我昨天只是為了安撫你？我檢視過你的傷口了，真虧你沒有讓它受到感染，威士忌消毒肯定是個糟糕的主意。」

Bond難以反駁，在那樣惡劣的情況下他又能如何。

「趴上來。」年長男人空出了自己的大腿，Bond帶著疑惑，卻仍遵從著命令就像每一次的懲罰主動趴在對方的腿上，身下的底褲再次被拉扯至膝窩，挺翹的臀部露了出來，傷口和昨晚所見並沒有太大差別，Mallory拿起了桌面上的書本在上頭試探性的摑打了一下。

「呃、」Bond倒抽了一口氣，Mallory並沒有說錯，他身上的傷口仍隱隱作痛著，在這樣的情況下對方是不可能加諸更多的負擔在上頭。

書本帶來的幾次拍打已讓他背上充斥著薄汗，臀部熱燙發疼著，Mallory在10下以內就放下手中的書本，壓低身子在Bond耳邊說著，「等到你的傷口復原，再來和我談，真是個等不及被懲罰的壞孩子可不是嗎？」

Bond實在受不了這樣的耳語，他的耳根不禁因對方那句話而泛紅，這樣的反應卻換來髮絲上傳來的輕柔撫摸，Mallory很反常的在寵溺著他。

******

在這之後，Mallory一次也沒有帶給他身體上的過度負擔，就算他們依然沒有少過性關係，Bond的需求從不因身上的傷而減少，但他能清楚的感覺到Mallory刻意為他所做的些許改變。

多次的背後式顯示著Mallory似乎想避開他背上及臀上的傷口在性行為中摩擦到床單，幾次的口交則是他的Dom單方面帶給他的仁慈，他曾問過對方，「Sir，您不需要我為您服務？」

僅換來那句，「不必了，我並沒有像你同樣大的需求。」，而Bond知道他的Dom只是擔心一時失控的自制可能造就的後續發展，就他所了解的Mallory，那擁有強大自制力的男人，毋須擔心如此多，他就是如此的謹慎，那名軍人背景的官員總是嚴以律己。

待他身上的傷痕逐漸癒合淡化，Bond也已因這毫無波瀾的生活感到焦躁，Mallory所帶給他的懲罰是他過去的精神救贖，如今卻被硬生生的剝奪，他知道對方是為了他身體狀況著想，所以他並沒有為此正面對他的Dom表示怨言。

現在，他是該提醒對方他的身體狀況已復原良好，這想法讓Bond開始走上戰場最前方的地雷區，有意的惹火Mallory似乎是個不明智的選擇，對Bond來說卻僅像是場遊戲，他不曉得對方何時會因此而引爆，與死神共舞的007總享受著那快感。

他挑戰著Mallory的底線，但看來他的Dom似乎並沒有如此容易激怒，試想自己過去所受到的懲罰理由總有一些共通性，隱瞞以及傷害到自己的安危兩者似乎是對方的地雷所在。

Bond請Q幫他偽造了一份特殊場所的消費單據，年輕的軍需官挑起了眉看向特工，「007，你其實可以老實的告訴長官，而不是拐彎抹角。」

「這是情趣，Q。」那雙湛藍的眼眸對眼前的男子眨了單邊，手中拿著那份剛出爐的單據便離開了對方的部門，從他勾起的那笑容之中，Q忍不住為M感到辛苦。

他是否當初就該拒絕幫助007做這種事情？

算了，他們倆之間的事情也不是他能夠插手的，Q決定將007來過的事情拋諸腦後，繼續手邊的工作。

消費單據上頭僅有時間以及店名，光憑這兩點已能夠勾起Mallory的深思，巧妙放在對方的沙發上之後，Bond所需的僅剩下等待獵物上鉤。

當晚，他趁著Mallory還未歸來前離開公寓，刻意在外頭的酒吧待到晚餐過後才回去，看著門邊掛起的大衣，Bond露出了一個微笑，他的Dom已回到家好一段時間，若照他的計畫進行，對方應該已經發現了他所留下的小意外。

現役特工壓低腳下的聲響經過亮起燈的書房，他聽見了低沉叫喚聲，「James，進來。」簡短的命令使Bond感覺到些許緊張以及略為興奮，從對方的語氣他能夠知道，自己的計謀確實成功了。

輕推開了門扉，帶著一身酒氣的金髮特工一副不知大難臨頭的模樣走了進去，面對書桌後方面容嚴肅的年長男人，此刻Bond收起了嘴角不斷上揚的衝動，「Sir。」

******

稍早之前，Mallory回到了家中，看著昏暗寂靜的室內，他知道Bond並沒有待在他的公寓，對總是在他住所來去自如的特工，年長的男人並不驚訝，順手掛起了大衣，回到房間脫去西裝以及領帶。

如以往一般的步調，在一天煩悶結束後於沙發上的獨酌是Mallory的小樂趣，站在酒櫃前挑了一瓶年份恰好的威士忌，拿起了兩個杯子，不、Bond並不在，他放回了其中一個。

眼尖的男人在走向沙發座時便已注意到那張紙片。

明顯的俱樂部名稱，不難發現這來自於誰，Mallory輕嘆了一口氣，將折起的紙片收入襯衫胸前的口袋，舉起酒杯啜飲著酒液，腦海中所盤旋的則是另一幅景象。

******

「解釋它。」當金髮特工在他面前站直身子時，Mallory將口袋內的消費單據重重壓在桌面，紮實的響聲在寂靜的書房格外震懾。

如同Bond所策劃，Mallory的臉色與他所想的同樣鐵青，就像排演過數次的演員一般，Bond正一步一步的照著劇本進行，此刻，他所需的是進一步激怒他的長官。

勾起輕挑的微笑，Bond蠻不在乎的回應「我沒有什麼需要向您解釋，Sir，正如您所見。」

Mallory沉默了幾秒，冷冽的空氣瀰漫於兩人之間，Bond緊張得等待劇情發展，看著對方緊蹙起的眉頭以及輕輕敲擊桌面的手指，他的Dom為此陷入了沉思。

「James。」聽見對方的喊聲，Bond專注的抬起頭注視那對雙眸，內心期待著自己盤算已久的結果。

「若你打算並且確實從外頭獲得你所需要的，那麼也許我也沒什麼能夠給予你。」

這並不是他所期待的結果，Mallory難道要因此拋棄他？Bond驚訝的睜大雙眼不可置信的看著面前的男人，久久難以平復內心所受到的衝擊，事情不該如此發展，他再次搞砸了一切。

看著對方驚慌失措的模樣，Mallory確實起了疑心，那句話來自於他對特工的試探，對方若對此毫不在乎，那麼也許消費單據是真的，現在Bond的反應卻讓他懷疑，以他對Bond的了解，那個混帳想激怒他的成分比起其他可能性多出好幾個百分比。

Mallory站起了身子，讓一臉失神的特工趴伏在他的桌面上，在對方還未反映過來前，那寬厚的手掌已重重拍打在面前挺翹的臀部上頭，Bond這時才像是驚醒一般回過頭以那對湛藍泛淚的雙眼看著他。

他並沒有給金髮特工提出疑問的時間，一次又一次的摑打搧在那噘起的臀瓣，包覆在西裝褲下的臀部因Mallory有力的拍打而泛熱發紅，Bond放棄了掙扎感受這段期間不曾得到的疼痛。

拍打在他正開始享受之前停下，隨之而來的卻是腰間上的皮帶被抽出，鬆開的褲頭以及下方的緊身內褲輕易的被Mallory向下拉至腳踝，裸露在對方面前的是那熟悉泛紅的臀瓣，上頭除了Mallory曾帶給他的痕跡以外，前陣子那令人觸目驚心傷痕已近乎淡化不復存在。

「做了那樣的消費身上卻沒有額外的傷痕，James，你為了什麼而撒謊?」Mallory質問著微微喘息著的Sub。

知道自己的謊言在脫下西裝褲的瞬間便會被揭露，Bond卻沒有打算為自己辯解，就像是做足了準備，他最終還是平靜且坦承的告訴他的Dom，「Sir，您說等到傷口復原後再來和您談，正如您所見，Derek造成的傷痕已癒合，我想要僅屬於您的痕跡。」

「所以你偽造了這張單據，為的只是激怒我。」Mallory將Bond的話接下去。

「是的。」

「那你知道為此你所需要付出的代價？」

「請懲罰我，Sir。」

語畢，Bond身後傳來手指輕撫臀瓣的感覺，Mallory撫過那帶有屬於他的紅潤掌印，忍不住勾起笑意，其實他，似乎意外的對Bond擁有佔有慾，就算他不願輕易承認，卻已然是事實，他無奈的輕拍了Bond兩下，「你準備好要接受懲罰了嗎？Mr.Bond.」

「榮幸之至，Sir，榮幸之至。」

\-------------------

Mallory憶起Bond那張偽造的收據，腦海中閃過一個想法，「James，告訴我，你想要得到什麼。」

Bond的雙眼一時之間愣了一愣，各式各樣的想法充斥著整個思緒，皮帶、手掌、短槳、皮拍、鞭子，盤旋著各式不同的懲罰道具，每一項所能造成的疼痛以及痕跡各不相同，這使他陷入選擇困難。

「你不回應，那麼，直接趴上來。」Mallory坐上了他的位置，空出大腿等待著身為Sub的Bond動作，面前的金髮特工早已被脫去身下的褲子，他緩步走向對方身前，毫無抗拒的低身趴伏在上司腿上，就像他所習慣的那樣。

先前受到拍打的臀瓣仍泛著淺淺的粉色，他的陰莖蹭著Mallory的腿，微微興奮著，雙手則扶在地面上支撐著自己，等待他的Dom進一步。

遲遲仍未來到的疼痛使他原先平靜的內心有些波瀾，他試著想抬起頭看向Mallory，卻在此時感受到一股冰涼滑過他的臀縫之間。

"潤滑劑"他清楚明白的知道。

Bond放棄了回頭的想法，他緩緩閉上了雙眼讓自己將所有的感官神經集中於自己的下身，黑暗使他的身體變得更加敏感，冰冷黏稠的液體沾濕了他的臀縫及會陰，Mallory溫熱的手掌覆上了他的臀肉，揉捏著富有彈性的臀瓣，輕撫著那片粉色。

手指順著向下，將上頭的潤滑劑抹開，藉著液體滑至那窄穴的入口，彷彿細數著那些皺摺，指尖充滿玩性的抵弄著那敏感的部位。

Bond忍不住發出淺淺的喘息，他時時渴望得到Mallory所給予他的一切。

修長的中指沒入那緊窄的甬道，刻意彎起的角度摳弄著灼熱的內裏，濕黏的潤滑劑被指頭一同帶入其中，沾滿了他的內壁，藉著潤滑效果Mallory的手指一進一出抽插著，每每插進的那一瞬間Bond都能感覺到對方的手指施力按壓著他體內的軟肉，那感覺真是、難以形容。

「James，放鬆一點。」Mallory的另一隻手搧上Bond挺起的臀瓣，發出了響亮的拍打聲，趴伏在他身上的男人因刺激臀穴又縮了一縮，在他體內的手指完全被對方的甬道包覆在其內。

Bond試著調節自己的呼吸節奏，他輕喘著，「別說得如此容易，Sir。」

他的Dom那雙榛綠色的目光微微閃過一絲陰影，勾起了嘴角，第二根手指由穴口側邊擠了進去，大力的抽插了幾下，在他腿上的男人弓起了背，臀翹得更高想要獲得更多的快感，那喘息聲顯得更加急促。

當他吐息時，Mallory抽出了原先在他體內的手指，帶有粗繭的皮膚滑過敏感的那片神經，腿上的男人像是電流穿過似的仰起了頭，淡藍色的眼眸中泛著情慾的水氣。

Bond並不曉得Mallory究竟有何打算，原先以為會得到一頓疼痛的懲罰卻沒想到首當其衝卻是一場讓他下身充血的指交，他的陰莖抵著年長男人的腿，硬得想要更多刺激，微微擺動的身軀以陰莖蹭著他的Dom。

忽然，他的穴口再次被一碩大的物體抵著，一點一點往他體內擠進，受到擴張後的臀穴向兩側分了開來完全包裹著那向他體內入侵的異物，推送進深處後便停下了動作，物體彎起的角度正好抵在他的敏感位置，若有似無的擦過邊。

「Sir？需要用上肛塞......？」Bond甚至在腦中能夠想像那肛塞的形狀。

Mallory冷哼，「你的消費明細。」

金髮特工驚覺，當初他只是隨口和Q說了幾項提議，便全權交給那名年輕人去處理那張表單，沒想到？肛塞？挺有創意的、不、該死這科技宅。

他甚至自己從未好好讀過那張明細便隨手放置在桌上，看來今晚肯定會過得無比漫長。

「順帶一提，皮拍，Mr.Bond。」Mallory從抽屜取出了黑色的懲罰工具，對著自己的手掌輕輕拍打著試了試力道，接著將拍面貼上了Bond的右臀，微帶冰涼的感覺不禁讓他喉頭吞嚥著。

「久違的懲罰，Mr.Bond。」Mallory抬起了握著皮拍的手，落下的瞬間帶點風壓擊上了Bond的臀肉，響亮的拍打聲使金髮特工到抽著氣，臀肉顫動下陰莖的頂端也微微跳動了一下蹭向年長男人的西裝褲。

Bond不安分的晃了晃他的臀，試圖調整到更加舒適的位置，Mallory的皮拍並未停下動作又再一次的拍打在他的右臀，肛塞使得Bond接受懲罰時多了更多的情趣，每當拍打落在他的臀上時，他的後穴便一張一合的收縮著，夾緊了在他甬道內物體，上頭帶點顆粒的頂端便會擦過他的敏感處。

疼痛以及快感相繼並行，Bond感覺到自己的臉頰不禁發燙著，Mallory揮下的力道時輕時重，這使他難以準備好心情面對每一下，過了第五下之後，年長男人揉了揉金髮特工承受的泛紅臀瓣，他趁著空檔調整了自己的姿勢，撐地的手臂帶點微麻。

他的Dom確認著肛塞將它向內又推了些。

「唔、等等。」Bond感覺到肛塞的頂端比起方才更加靠近了他的敏感處，抵在上頭時那股酥麻感讓他呼吸變得更加急促。

Mallory露出淺笑，握起拍子朝著Bond的臀部下方重重摑打著，響聲並不如擊上臀峰時響亮，卻因更為脆弱敏感的位置使得金髮特工不禁發出了短哼。

懲罰持續著，每一下的拍打都顧及著Bond臀部的狀態，均勻地落在臀瓣的各處，兩片臀瓣泛起的紅潤有如日落時的夕紅，Bond不得不承認自己有多喜歡Mallory的懲罰，他的Dom所給予的疼痛比起他人多了點難以形容的感覺，Derek囚禁他的時候，他總是睜開著眼面對每一次的抽打，那對他來說毫無吸引力，正如同他已不再沉迷於俱樂部的消費。

Mallory有如他的毒品，試過之後就再也無法戒除，他願成為他的信徒，將自己的身心靈獻祭給對方。

皮拍在他腦海中懸著各種念頭時停止，取而代之的是對方寬厚的手掌，難堪的姿勢配上Mallory的拍打，那確實令人難為情，但Bond卻不禁迷戀著這份僅有對方能夠帶來的感受。

手掌如雨點摑打著他的臀，揉捏著那片紅潤，「James，若你此時能有任何一點反省的念頭我想我都會為此感到欣慰。」  
Mallory看得出金髮特工一如往常享受於懲罰。

「我反省過了，Sir，您所落下的每一下摑打都讓我銘記您對我的寵溺，這會使我一輩子忠誠於您，臣服於您。」Bond小聲的呢喃著。

Mallory挑起了眉，他沒料想到Bond會在此時此刻說出這番話，「夠了，James。」他停下了拍打，試圖將Bond甬道內的肛塞向外抽出，粗大的頂端扣在他的體內，年長男人施加著力道取出了那小玩具。

「啊....哈、」Bond的陰莖硬得不能再硬，脹痛的感覺逼得他快要忍受不住，他從Mallory的腿上爬起身子，雙膝落地跪在對方面前，解開對方身下的皮帶以及拉鍊，舔弄著他的Dom的下身，靈活的舌尖帶來完美的刺激，他感覺到自己握在手中的陰莖微微跳動著，逐漸脹大。

Bond將那勃發的硬物吞下，溫熱的嘴完全包覆著對方的粗大，淫靡的氣味在口內蔓延著，他幾乎是要抵到喉嚨，以嘴唇貼著那浮起的筋脈，滑出口外，又再一次地吞下。

Mallory面容保持著沉靜，卻能聽出他的呼吸漸為粗重，他的手撫過Bond的金色髮梢，手掌貼於Bond的面頰，特工感覺到對方手掌的溫熱，方才挨了長官幾次的摑打，看來雙向的疼痛使得兩人都泛起熱氣，他移開了自己的嘴，跪在對方面前抬起頭看著他的Dom。

淺藍色的雙眸已被慾望所填滿，他貼著Mallory的手掌心以臉頰蹭了蹭對方，感覺到莫大的安心，他曾經認為自己不屬於任何地方，不屬於任何人，所有的人對他來說有如過客，直到他認定了Mallory。

對方確實能夠給予他歸屬，這是他此生從未體會過的，意志力強大並充滿身為一名Dom所擁有的特質，Bond為此傾心。

「站起身來，James。」Mallory命令著，低沉的嗓音帶點沙啞，充滿磁性的聲線有著十足吸引力。

他的Sub聽見命令後撐起了身子，下身的勃起映入Mallory的眼簾。

「轉過身。」第二道命令。

榛綠色的雙眸注視著那赤裸的臀瓣，滿是潮紅以及些微浮腫的模樣使他感到心中些許複雜，男人審視著那些痕跡，對方屬於他的痕跡。

「James，答應我，就算未來再有非你自願而留下的他人痕跡別為此而內疚。」Mallory的聲音平穩卻能觸碰到Bond的內心。

金髮特工背對著對方，輕微的點著頭，「就算您會因此而感到不悅？」他詢問著。

「我所不悅的對象並不是你，也不會是你身上的痕跡。」Mallory承諾，「回到我身邊，那就足夠了。」

Bond擅自轉過了身，情不自禁的坐上Mallory的腿，唇瓣貼上了對方的，一個吻無法證明什麼，但在此刻，他們彼此都知曉這是個堅定的諾言。

他鬆開了Mallory的唇，右手握著對方硬挺的陰莖，撐起身子將那諾大抵在自己擴張後的穴口，緩緩坐下以身體的重量將對方的陰莖含進甬道內，扶著年長男人雙肩的手因插入的疼痛而微微顫動著。

Bond逐漸感受到疼痛緩下，開始動著身子一進一出的感受Mallory的陰莖，熱燙的下身果然比起方才的肛塞感覺還要好，每一次當他的臀貼上長官的腿時，夾雜臀部上頭的刺痛感讓他無法忽視那片緋紅。

「真是等不及？」Mallory蹙著眉頭隱忍著下身所受到的刺激，他開始藉著Bond的動作挺起腰將陰莖插入更深，兩人的頻率幾乎一致，原先特工早已脹痛的陰莖高挺著，但始終還未達到那一剎那。

他調整著角度，讓Mallory的陰莖能夠頂到他的前列腺，雙手情不自禁抓皺對方的襯衫，擺動的腰肢漸為激烈，腦海中進入了一片空白，電流竄進了他的脊髓，雙腿不自覺的顫抖著，身下含著Mallory的甬道激烈收縮著，一道白濁射了出來，沾染在Mallory身前的衣物。

當他大口喘息舒緩高潮後的餘韻，熱流射進了他的體內，濕黏的感覺充斥著下身，兩人一起一伏靜了下來，寂靜的空氣中僅傳來沉重的呼吸聲，他們並不需要再多的話語，只因彼此都懂。


End file.
